1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for heat transfer between a first wall and a second wall, which are respectively in contact with a first thermal mass and a second thermal mass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of this type are already known which are used in particular for transferring heat between a wall capable of being heated by solar radiation and another wall, such as a wall of a building for example, a water reservoir etc. In this case, one of the thermal masses is the external ambient air, whereas the other thermal mass is the building, reservoir, etc.
In this special application, such devices must be able to transfer the heat originating from solar radiation to the wall to be heated, whilst preventing a thermal transfer in the opposite direction when the solar radiation has stopped.
The known devices do not always make it possible to solve all the situations that arise in practice and are generally limited to the heating of one wall and one associated thermal mass on the basis of solar radiation and thermal insulation of this thermal mass when the solar radiation has stopped.
There are also other situations for which it would be desirable to cool the thermal mass in question.
Therefore there is a need to procure a device for heat transfer which is capable of responding to different situations in order to permit in particular either heating or thermal insulation, or on the other hand cooling or thermal insulation.